Sirena Von Boo's Freaky Fusion - Hybrids diary
Cover I wouldn't dream of reading your diary-so don't read mine. 6.4 I filled out my Monster High application today (*gulp*). I'm trying not to get my hopes up-I mean, why would they accept me? What makes me so special? My only hope is that my unusual scaritage will help me stand out (it usually does-just not in a good way!). What other monster do you know who can say her parents met at the bottom of the ocean? You see, my mom was a huge bass-ketball (it's kinda like underwater casketball) star back in the day. She could dive deeper and faster than anyone else, which is really important when you need to retrieve the ball. One day during practice, she dived down farther than she'd ever been before, and she found this amazing old shipwreck...and who should be frightseeing around that wreck than the most drop-dead gorgeous ghost she'd ever seen. To hear my mom tell it, the ship wasn't the only thing that was wrecked-so was her heart (*gag*). That drop-dead gorgeous ghost (otherwise known as Dad) couldn't believe he finally found someone who matched his spirit. Who cared that she was a mermaid and couldn't swim through thing? He fell so hard in love that he never went back to the ghost world again. Fast forward about 20 years, and here we are today. I got my love of anshrieking-you know, finding ordinary items from the past that have survived long enough so they're now special, from my Dad. We can spend hours in them, mulling over faboolous finds and imagining their history. Next to the ocean, anshriek stores are my favorite place to drift off in. Even though Dad can get on my nerves sometimes (he has a tendency to hover), he's usually pretty great company. As for my mom...sometimes I'm not sure I belong to her! We get along fine and all, but if it wasn't for our matching tails, I might wonder. My mom still operates at tur-boo speed, whether she's planning cruises (her job) or shopping with sand dollars (her hobby). Me, on the other hand...well, I like to coast along and take things as they come and lose myself in my imagination. Mom and I spend a lot of time swimming together, though, and she thinks I'm fast enough to swim competitively if I wanted to. Maybe, if I'm ever at the same high school long enough, I'll try out for the team. 6.12 Head in the clouds, tail in the water; that's pretty much how I feel most days. Half in, half out. Today I had to stop at the ghostery store for my dad, and this little vampire was all like, "Mommy, is that a ghoul, a ghost or a mermaid?!" (*cringe*) Poor little chomper looked totally confused. Sometimes I think if I was just one thing, I wouldn't feel so divided all the time. But which would I choose??? I daydream about that a lot (mainly because I'd love to rock a pair of boo-jeans, and that's really hard to do with a tail). But honestly, what would I do if I could only be on the land or in the sea? It would be so boring to be chained to just one-like, Watching-barnacles-grow boring. The only people who really get how I feel are my best friends Avea, Neighthan and Bonita. You would think we'd have nothing in common, all being such different types of hybrid monsters, but they get what it's like to be two things at once. I'm so glad they applied to Monster High, too. We made a pact that if one of us doesn't get in, NONE of us are going. Fins crossed, we all get the same news, one way or another. 6.29 One of the freaky coolest things about the summer is treasure hunting in the sea. I pretty much treasure hunt year-round, but the water is so much warmer in the summer, and I'll take any oppor-tuna-ty I can to lurk around collecting. One of my favorite treasure to collect is pearls (diamonds are SO out with the tide, you know). I like to turn them into charms or weave them around my chains for extra-special occasions. I also string them up around my room so that I can lay on my waterbed and listen to them softly chiming in the breeze (and when your dad is a ghost, there is ALWAYS a breeze). One of the great side effects of treasure hunting is I get totally lost in my thoughts down there-watching the sun sparkle though the water, wrapping myself up in the warm silence...just me, the water, and some otherworldly sea creatures. Today I woke up really worried that I hadn't heard back from Monster High yet. I think I know what this means (and I'm not surprised), but all my worries were gone once I was a few fathoms below water, I saw this adorable family of sea horses, and I started thinking about how cool it would be to have a sea horse of my own...or maybe a whole litter of them, so they could pull me out to the sandbar...is "litter" the right word for a group of sea horses? Why are they called sea horses, anyway? They don't neigh...hey, do sea horses make any sound at all?! (*head spinning*) 7.2 I was checking my email today at the Coffin Bean, and I suddenly realized I was the only monster there without a pet! My dad tends to creep out most animals, and my mom can't stand the smell of wet fur, so they just refuse to let me have a pet. Sometimes my parents are so shellfish-don't they understand how much this means to me?! The first thing I'm going to do when I graduate from high school is get a pet (well, after I find my own place, since I'd be in deep water if I brought one home!). I spend a lot of time daydreaming about what kind of pet I'm going to get. One day I'm convinced an electric ell is the pet for me (we'd certainly light up the night together!)...and the next day all I can think about is getting a starfish (how cute would a periwinkle starfish look in my hair?! *squee*). In fact, deciding which one to get might be the most stressful part about having a pet. I guess the only answer will be to get more than one! 7.10 I was on my way to meet Avea, Bonita and Neighthan for a movie (in sea-D!) this afternoon, when I decided to stop off at the catacombs to cool off from the blazing sun. The catacombs are the perfect summer hideaway. I can let myself-and my thoughts-wander without much chance of interruption. Today, however, I had a surprise. I ran through a ghost named Spectra! AND Spectra had a pet-a ferret named Rhuen! Spectra is a student at Monster High, and she writes a column for the school paper. She's also a ghost, which automatically gave us something in common. I'm not entirely sure we'd be ghostly good friends-she asked a TON of questions-but it was scary cool to say I now know somebody who actually goes to Monster High (not that I'm getting in or anything). We talked about meeting up again, when all of a sudden, I noticed my shell phone flashing. I totally missed calls from Avea and Bonita-and, as it turns out, I missed the movie as well! It all ended up working out, though. I found everyone at the die-ner after the movie, and I had a gill-licious ice scream shake and fries. That's what I love about my friends. They don't take my drifting off personally. 8.1 Did this really just happen, or is it another on of my daydreams?! It started out like any other day...I was in the kitchen warming up a bowl of float-meal when my dad rattled over with mom and asked if we'd gotten anything interesting in the mail. Right away I knew something was up-I mean, you can see right through him. Dad handed me a letter, and before I even had a chance to read the first line, shrieked, "Honey, you've been accepted into Monster High!" I rolled my eyes like, "Whatever", but then I flew back to my bedroom and re-read the letter about fifty times. It was true...I would be starting Monster High in less than a month! I've been drifting around from school to school for so long. Maybe, this is just one more place to UNfit in, but at the same time...maybe, it's a chance to really make a splash. I guess the worst thing that can happen is that Monster High will be like every other school I've tried...I'll go there, hate it, then drift off to another school next year. And I guess the best thing that can happen is that I'll love it. Avea, Bonita and Neighthan all got in, so I'll get to see them every day. Maybe I'll make some more clawsome friends, learn some deadly cool new things, and ever try out for the swim team. Then again...I don't want to make a specter out of myself on the first day. As my dad is fond of saying, what ghost up must come down. Maybe the reverse is true. If I keep my expectations down, then they can only go up from there! Just take a deep breath and dip your toe in, Von Boo. You can do it! Category:Freaky Fusion diaries Category:Sirena Von Boo logs Category:Doll diaries